The art of archery is shrouded in antiquity. Originally, prominent in battles it is now used in sports. While used in battles the shape and size of the bows were standard.
The long bow invented by the English brought to an end the knightly supremacy which since then resided in the infantry.
Not much change has taken place since then until archery as a sport began to penetrate the upper classes.